Miraculous Phantom
by CFanFic
Summary: Jazz, Danny, Tucker, and Sam, go to Paris and meet Adrien and Marinette and their family and friends.
1. Summary

Miraculous Ladybug and Catnoir is show on Netflix. It's about a girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who has kwami named Tiki, who gives her powers to become Ladybug. She has a mom and dad named, Tom and Sabine and a best friend named, Alya. and a boy named Adrien Agreste, who has a kwami named Plagg, who gives him powers to become Cat noir. His father Gabriel is Hawk moth who akumatizes people that are really upset. He has a best friend named, Nino. He known Chloe since he was really little is the daughter of the mayor and is mean to her classmates. For the Danny Phantom summary, you can find it in the PossiblePhantom FanFiction I made.


	2. Team Phantom seeing Ladybug and Cat noir

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz arrived in paris when suddenly Chloe akumatized came over to Danny, Tucker, Sam, and Jazz and said I am Queen Chloe, tell me where Ladybug and Cat noir is so I can take their Miraculous, and if you don't tell me I will make you my slaves like the I did to some other people. Danny ran behind a Marinette's mom and dad's bakery called Boulangerie Patisserie, and said I'm Going Ghost! And two white rings appeared around him and made him into Danny Phantom. Danny said queen of the losers, come and pick on somebody who wants to be your slave. Which is nobody. Queen Chloe was about to zap Danny when she saw Ladybug and Cat noir. Hawk moth said to Queen Chloe, Queen Chloe forget that white hair thing. Get Ladybug and Cat noir Miraculous and then you can rule the world. Ladybug said Lucky Charm. A camera what I'm I suppose to do with this? Then she looked around to get an idea and she finally realized what to do. Catnoir I have an idea. And she wispered to Cat noir what her plan was so Queen Chloe wouldn't hear her. Ladybug said Queen Chloe, I'm just a big fan and I would love to take a picture of you. Queen Chloe said finally a fan who appreciates me. Cat noir whispered and said Cataclysm. And broke Queen Chloe's staff. Queen Bee said you tricked me. The akuma flew out of Queen Chloe's staff and Ladybug caught the akuma in her yoyo and said no more evil doing for you little akuma, time to de evilize, whiched changed the akuma into a butterfly, bye bye, little butterfly. And she threw the camera up in the air and said Miraculous Ladybug! Then everything turned back to normal and Ladybug and Cat noir said pound it! Ladybug and Cat noir asked Chloe what happened before she got akumatized. Chloe said she was telling Marinette to move out away so she can spend time with Adrien by herself and that Marinette said refused and said she was talking to Adrien. So that's when I got really made and stormed off and before I knew the akuma flew into my bag and akumatized me. Ladybug said maybe this Marinette girl could of been talking to Adrien about something really important. Chloe said this is utterly, utterly, ridiculous and stormed off. Ladybug said to Cat noir who was that mystery person with white hair? Cat noir said I don't know but let's look him up tonight and text about him later tonight. Ladybug said you got yourself a deal Cat noir. And went their separate ways.


	3. The meeting

Danny transformed back into Danny Fenton and said who were those two superheros? After when they showed up I didn't have to do anything but just watch. Sam said I don't know but me and Jazz have to meet this girl named Marinette Dupain-Cheng, at the Boulangerie Patisserie. Danny said Oh! That reminds me and Tucker need to meet a boy named Adrien Agreste at Gabriel Agreste's house. Jazz and Sam arrived at Boulangerie Patisserie, and saw Marinette. Jazz said hi you my must be Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm Jazz Fenton, Sam said I'm Sam Manson. Marinette said nice to meet you Jazz and Sam. You can just call me Marinette. They walked inside, and Sabine said hi you must be the exchange students that Marinette told about for her school. I'm Sabine Dupain-Cheng, but you can just call me Sabine. Tom said I'm Tom Dupain-Cheng, but you can just call me Tom. Jazz said I'm Jazz Fenton. Sam said I'm Sam Manson. Danny and Tucker arrived at Gabriel Agreste's house, and saw Adrien. Danny said hi you must be Adrien Agreste. I'm Danny Fenton. Tucker said I'm Tucker Foley. Adrien said nice to meet you Danny and Tucker. You can just call me Adrien. But I better warn you my dad's doesn't like when he doesn't know my friends when I bring them in the house. Adrien, Danny, and Tucker went inside and Gabriel said Adrien you know can't bring strangers in the house. Adrien whispered to Dammy and Tucker told ya. Adrien said father these are not strangers. These are exchange students were having for the week. Remember I told you that I agreed to having them stay here last week in school? Gabriel said it must of slipped my mind. I'm Gabriel Agreste, but you can call me Mr. Agreste. Danny said I'm Danny Fenton. Tucker said I'm Tucker Foley. Marinette texted Cat noir (Adrien) that Danny Phantom is a ghost that comes from the ghost zone and defeats ghosts that attack Amity Park. Marinette texted Cat noir (Adrien) if he thinks Danny Phantom is evil? Adrien texted I don't know but we better meet him person before he flies off again. Adrien, Marinette, Jazz, Danny, Tucker, and Sam met up at school in the morning. Adrien said you must be Jazz and Sam. Marinette told me about you last night. Jazz and Sam said you must be Adrien. Danny and Tucker told us about last night. Marinette said you must be Danny and Tucker. Adrien told me about you last night. Danny and Tucker said you must be Marinette. Jazz and Sam told us about last night. Adrien and Marinette took their usual seats. Jazz and Danny took seats in the back row. Tucker and Sam took seats where Chloe and Sabrina usually sat.


	4. Akumatized

Chloe and Sabrina said those are our move over. Tucker and Sam said no we got here first. Chloe and Sabrina pushed Tucker and Sam so hard. Tucker and Sam both fell down hard. Tucker and Sam were so embarrassed, that they ran to the bathroom. Hawkmoth said Two teen exchange students embarrassed on their first day. A white butterfly flew onto Hawk moth's and Hawk moth changed the white butterfly into a black akuma and said fly my away little akuma and evillize them. The akuma flew into Sam and Tucker hands and Sam and Tucker got the Hawk moth symbol on their faces. Hawk moth said Embarrasser I am Hawk moth. I will let you embarrass those two girl but you have to give in return Ladybug's and Cat noir's Miraculous. Embarrasser said we give you our word Hawk moth and changed into Embarrasser. Jazz and Danny went to go check on Tucker and Sam and then they both saw Embarrasser. Danny said I'm Going Ghost! and white rings formed around and changed him into Danny Phantom. Danny picked up Jazz and tried to reason with Embarrasser. Jazz said I know what Chloe and Sabrina did was hurtful. But you can't get revenge on them. Danny said Tucker and Sam, you two are better than this. You gotta fight what control your under. But Embarrasser didn't listen, everyone screamed one they saw Embarrasser. Embarrasser grabbed Chloe and Sabrina and they both screamed save us Ladybug and Cat noir. Marinette found a hiding place. Tiki came out of Marinette's and said Marinette you have to fight the two exchange student Tucker and Sam and their so nice. Chloe and Sabrina shouldn't have done that. Marinette said I know Tikki. But now is the time not to be sad. Tikki Spot's On, Yeah! And Tikki went inside Marinette's Miraculous earing. And Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Adrien also found a hiding place and Plagg came out of Adrien's flannel and said the two exchange students Tucker and Sam took Chloe's and Sabrina's seat what were they thinking? Adrien said Plagg they didn't know and they got their first. Chloe and Sabrina should of moved not them. I know, but no more time for chatting. Plagg Claws Out! Plagg went inside Adrien's Miraculous ring and Adrien transformed into Cat noir.


	5. Embarrasser

Cat noir said hey M'lady. Look there's the ghost kid, he's trying to reason with the akumatized victims. Ladybug said Cat noir you distract Embarrasser while I to use my lucky charm. Ladybug said Lucky Charm! Ladybug said a picture of Chloe and Sabrina. What I'm I suppose to do with this? Cat noir said I don't know, but I bet you will figure out something like you always do. Danny and Jazz saw Ladybug and Cat noir below them. Jazz said I think that might need our help, let's go check. Danny flew him and Jazz down to Ladybug and Cat noir. Jazz said I saw I you two down here and I thought you might need our help. Danny said we saw you to yesterday and was wondering who you two superheros are. Ladybug said I'm Ladybug. And Cat noir said I'm Cat noir. And Jazz said I'm Jazz. And Danny said I'm Danny Phantom. Cat noir said we looked you up Danny Phantom and saw that you fight bad ghosts in Amity Park. Danny said our friends turned into this huge monster for some reason. Ladybug said they got akumatized by a akuma from Hawk moth. Hawk moth uses his power on negative emotions. We gotta get the Akuma out of your friends. Ladybug said Cat noir, Danny, and Jazz you three distract Embarrasser while I figure out a way how to use my lucky charm. Just then Embaressor saw and grabbed Ladybug, Cat noir, and Danny and threw them and knocked them out cold.


	6. Secrets Revealed

Jazz ran towards Ladybug, Cat noir, and Danny and was shocked to see Ladybug and Cat noir detransforming into Marinette and Adrien. Jazz saw Tikki and Plagg and said who are you guys? My name is Jazz. Tikki said I'm Tikki. And Plagg said I'm Plagg. Tikki said you seem like a nice girl we can trust. Were kwamis. Tiki said I give Marinette (Ladybug) her powers. And Plagg said I give Adrien (Cat noir) powers. Just then they saw Danny Phantom white rings formed around him and turned back into Danny Fenton. Tiki said isn't he your younger brother? Jazz said yes, he's half ghost. Adrien, Marinette, and Danny just woken up when they realized they were in their normal forms. Danny said Adrien and Marinette you two are Ladybug and Cat noir. Adrien and Marinette said Danny Fenton you are Danny Phantom. Adrien I said you are Ladybug Marinette. I been in class with M'lady all this time that's awesome. Marinette said Adrien you are Cat noir. Marinette said I been working with my secret crush all this time. Adrien said you had a crush on me? Marinette said I shouldn't have said that but yes I do have a crush on you Adrien, but I been to nervous to tell you. Danny said who are those two floating things? Tiki said I give Marinette (Ladybug) her powers. And Plagg said I give Adrien (Cat noir) powers. Danny said I'm Danny. Danny said we have to stop Embarassor before anyone else gets hurt. Danny said I'm Going Ghost! And white rings formed around Danny and turned him into Danny Phantom. Adrien said that is a cool transformation. Marinette said Tikki Spot's On, Yeah! And Tikki went inside Marinette's Miraculous earing. And Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Cat noir said I love that transformation Marinette best transformation I ever seen. Plagg Claws Out! Plagg went inside Adrien's Miraculous ring and Adrien transformed into Cat noir. Ladybug said that is the most manly transformation I ever seen. Cat noir, Jazz and Danny started distracting Embarassor. Cat noir said I bet you can't jump as high as a cat can. Embarrasser tried to punch him but Cat noir jumped out of the away and Embarassor missed. Jazz said I bet goths don't even shimmer and no one will ever go out with a techno geek. Embarrasser tried to punch her but Jazz jumped out of the away and Embarassor missed. Danny said you failed at punching Cat noir and Jazz so I bet you couldn't punch me even if you tried. Embarassor tried to punch him but Danny flew out of the away and Embarassor missed. Ladybug looked around and she got an idea. Ladybug said Cat noir come here. Ladybug said Cat noir I need you to sneak up behind Embarrasser and use your cataclysm, while I use this picture of Chloe and Sabrina to make Embarrasser mad. Hawk moth said to Embarassor, I will take away your powers if you don't take Ladybug and Cat noir's Miraculous. Ladybug said here Embarrasser, look at this picture of Chloe and Sabrina. I bet there way better than you. Embarrasser ran after Ladybug and Cat noir said Cataclysm! Cat noir used his cataclysm on Embarrsser's arm and the akuma flew out and Ladybug caught the akuma in her yoyo and said no more evil doing for you little akuma, time to de evilize, whiched changed the akuma into a butterfly, bye bye, little butterfly. And she threw the picture of Chloe and Sabrina up in the air and Ladybug, Cat, noir, Jazz, and Danny said Miraculous Ladybug! Then everything turned back to normal and Ladybug, Cat noir, Jazz, and Danny said pound it! Just then Tucker and Sam turned back to normal and both of them asked what happend? Danny said will explain everything later.


	7. Miraculous Phantom!

The next day, Sam said I can't believe Adrien are Marinette are Ladybug and Cat noir. Tucker said Kwamis that give you superheros and looks like animals are so cool. Plagg said to Tucker I'm gonna like you Tucker. Tikki said Jazz is so responsible I like her. Jazz why thank you Tikki. I like you two. They all decided that they were gonna meet once a month like they do with Kim and Jake and stay in contact with each other. One month later, at Amity Park at the Nasty Burger Danny's ghost sense went off. Danny said that's my cue. Danny said I'm Going Ghost! And white rings formed around him and changed him into Danny Phantom. Marinette said Tikki Spot's On, Yeah! And Tikki went inside Marinette's Miraculous earing. And Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Plagg Claws Out! Plagg went inside Adrien's Miraculous ring and Adrien transformed into Cat noir. Danny flew out of the Nasty Burger and saw Skulker. Skulker just then saw Ladybug and Cat noir and said I see you got new teammates. Danny said yep. Just Jazz, Tucker, and Sam ran out of the nasty burger, and Ladybug, Cat noir, Jazz, Danny, Tucker, and Sam said Miraculous Phantom!


End file.
